Drivers may experience varying levels of frustration while driving a route in a vehicle, particularly when the driver encounters unexpected delays due to abnormal driving conditions including, but not limited to, road, weather and/or traffic conditions. Studies have shown that frustrated drivers may be more likely to engage in risky behavior, particularly as their level of frustration increases. Although insurers may vary insurance premiums based on garaging location (by state, county, etc.), there is a need in the art for enhanced systems and methods to better account for variations due to location-based frustration experienced by drivers and subsequently acting accordingly. In some cases, insurers may use location-based technology such as GPS (global positioning satellites) to monitor the location of vehicles. Nevertheless, there is a need in the art for a technique for identifying and/or predicting a level of frustration associated with one or more route segments of a travel route using the various aspects disclosed by the present invention. Therefore, there is a benefit in the art for an enhanced method and device for calculating a frustration levels for a road segment and using it to, among other things, mitigate risk.